The Gown
by Arashi Kuroyuki
Summary: Ada sebuah gaun yang sangat indah di kamar Mitsu. Ageha sangat kagum dan ia penasaran siapakah pembuat gaun yang sangat indah itu. Tapi ketika ditanya, Mitsu terlihat sangat sedih? Kenangan apa yang terdapat di gaun itu?  Baca aja sendiri  Please Review


Ini karya ke-4 ku! Ya ampun! yang bener nih? *ribut sendiri*

Karena aku anaknya nggak kreatif, (LAGI-LAGI) nama pemeran tambahannya adalah Yuri, semoga kalian nggak bosen liat nama itu lagi -.-

Ide nya muncul pas aku lagi ngerjain cerita si Gaara itu... dan akhirnya cerita ini selese duluan dari pada yang si Gaara (hahaha) *melarikan diri dari cerita si Gaara*...

Cerita ini sebagai pelampiasan Stress Yuri yang abis Mid Semester... Maaf kalau ancur... XD *dilempar*

Desclaimer : Banri Hikada. Tapi Mitsu punya aku~ XD *digampar pake setrika*

Warning : Author sedang gila, OC, OOC, gaje, jayus, sok Romance de el el

Nggak suka jangan baca

* * *

**The Gown**

"Uwaaaah!" kata Ageha semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa di kamar Mitsuya Kuromine.

"A... Ageha, kamu ngapain di kamarku?" tanya Mitsuya

"Si... Silau... Kuromine! Gaun siapa itu? Cantik banget. Aaah... Silau." kata Ageha

"I... Itu..." Mitsuya terlihat agak sedih. Ageha jadi nggak enak hati.

"Maaf kuromine." kata Ageha

"Ageha-chan nggak salah kok." kata Mitsu

"Aku ke Arisaka dulu ya!" kata Ageha cepat-cepat kabur

"Kebiasaan Ageha." kata Mitsu.

Mitsu memandangi gaun yang ada di sudut kamarnya itu. Bagi dia, gaun itu sangat berharga dan memiliki kenangan yang sangat membekas dalam ingatannya. Dia terus memandangi gaun itu. Lalu Mitsu berbaring di kasurnya dan menutup matanya dengan tangannya

"Ukh... Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Dasar penghianat" kata Mitsu. Bulir-bulir air mata Mitsu berjatuhan. Dia menangis. (ya iyalah, emang ngapain lagi?)

Sementara itu...

"Arisaka! Arisaka!" Ageha memanggil Arisaka

"Ada apa?" kata cowok bernama Yukari Arisaka sambil terus menjahit

"Kau pernah masuk kamarnya Kuromine?" tanya Ageha

"Pernah" jawab Yukari (sambil terus menjahit)

"Pernah liat isi kamarnya dong?" tanya Ageha lagi

"Iya" jawab Yukari (dan dia masih terus menjahit)

"WOI! KALO DITANYA ORANG NOLEH DIKIT KEK!" protes Ageha yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran

"APA MASALAHMU?" Yukari membalas teriakan Ageha

"AKU LAGI NANYA! PAKE SOPAN SANTUNNYA DIKIT KEK!" Ageha naik darah

"AKU TUH LAGI KERJA! KAMU JUGA LIAT WAKTUNYA DIKIT KEK!" balas Yukari

"TAPI INI PENTING, ARISAKA!" teriak Ageha

"Oke, apa?" kata Yukari yang udah kembali waras

"Apa kamu tahu gaun siapa yang ada di kamar Kuromine?" tanya Ageha kembali 'jinak'

"Begini kamu bilang penting?' kata Yukari kesal. Aura membunuhnya sudah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Y... Yah... Bagiku ini penting." kata Ageha takut

"Dasar anak bodoh! Mengganggu pekerjaanku saja!" kata Yukari sambil memberi Ageha 'sedikit' hukuman. Ageha tepar.

"Ayolah Arisaka, beri tahu aku, itu gaun siapa? Ayolah... AYO! AYO! AYO! AYO!" kata Ageha

"CUKUP! Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya." kata Yukari pasrah

"Gaun itu dibuat oleh pegawai sepertimu." Yukari mulai bercerita

"Seperti aku? Maksudnya kerja paruh waktu?" kata Ageha yang lagi pinter

"Iya... Dulu, ketika aku dan Mitsu baru menjalani toko ini, ada seorang perkerja paruh waktu. Pada saat baru bergabung dia kelas 2 SMA" kata Yukari

"Terus?" tanya Ageha penasaran

"Terus ceritanya selesai." kata Yukari

"Arisaka jahat!" kata Ageha kesal

"Loh? Kan kamu Cuma mau tau gaun itu punya siapa." kata Yukari enteng

"HUH! AKU BENCI ARISAKA!" teriak Ageha. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu pergi ke depan pintu.  
"Pekerjaanku udah selesai! Aku akan pulang!" kata Ageha lalu pergi

"Anak itu pasti penasaran." kata Mitsu yang ada di tangga

"Ya... Memang sifatnya begitu'kan?" balas Yukari

"Kalau mau, ceritakan saja pada dia. Tapi saat aku tidak ada ya!" kata Mitsu

"Ya. Kau pasti akan menangis lagi seperti anak kecil." kata Yukari mengejek Mitsu

"Yukari, omonganmu tajam ya." kata Mitsu

Esok harinya...

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" kata Yukari karena dari tadi Ageha terus memelototinya

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita!" kata Yukari

XoXoXoXoXoX

Dulu, ketika Mitsu masih berumur 18 tahun, ada seorang pegawai sambilan yang bernama Yuri Oohara. Dia adalah gadis yang manis dan periang. Dan Mitsu sangat senang ketika tahu ada seorang pegawai perempuan di V. B. Rose Saking senangnya dia sering memeluk gadis 16 tahun ini. Awalnya Yuri hanya bisa ketakutan ketika tiba-tiba ada seorang pria paruh baya memeluknya (baca: om-om genit *Author dimutilasi Mitsu*). Dan setelah tahu Yuri bersekolah di SMA Hojo, Mitsu makin senang menggoda Yuri.

Setelah 5 bulan bekerja...

"A... Aku datang." kata seorang perempuan masuk ke V. B. Rose dengan takut

"YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SELAMAT DATANG!" terian Mitsu girang lalu memeluk gadis berambut kuning panjang itu

"Ku... Kuromine-senpai, to... tolong lepaskan aku." kata gadis yang bernama Yuri itu

"Baiklah!" kata Mitsu sambil melepas pelukannya. Yuri terhuyung lalu jatuh ke lantai

"Yuri? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mitsu khawatir

"I... Iya, aku tidak apa-apa Kuromine-senpai." kata Yuri

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan padanya, Mitsuya Kuromine?" kata Yukari tiba-tiba dari belakang Mitsu

"Hanya memberikan pelukan penuh cinta." kata Mitsu dengan tampang _innocent_

"Dasar! Ayo kembali kerja! Yuri, kali ini kau yang akan _fitting_ gaunnya ya!" perintah Yukari

"Tenang saja Senpai! Aku akan menyelesaikannya tepat waktu" kata Yuri bersemangat

"Aaaah! Yuri! Aku jadi ingin memelukmu!" kata Mitsu lalu ditahan oleh Yukari

"Hei! Belajarlah bagaimana caranya menghindar dari pelukan Mitsu kalau kamu nggak mau dipeluk mulu ama om-om idung belang ini." kata Yukari pada Yuri

"Iiiih! Yukari jahaaat! Masa' aku dibilang hidung belang? Om-om lagi. Nanti aku cium loooh." kata Mitsu manja

"Hentikan! Jijik tau! Lain kali aku akan memecatmu!" kata Yukari jijik

"..." Yuri hanya bisa diam. _Sebenernya Kuromine-Senpai itu senengnya sama cewek atau cowok sih_? Yuri berdialog dalam hati

"Yuri! Lihatlah gaun yang akan kau _fitting._" kata Yukari dari ruang kerja

"Ah, iya, aku akan ke sana." kata Yuri

"Waaah... Cantik sekali gaun ini..." komentar Yuri ketika melihat gaun yang akan dia _fitting_. Gaun itu berwarna putih bergaya layaknya putri raja

"Baiklah! Gaun ini aku bawa pulang ya! Sampai bertemu saat gaun ini selesai!" kata Yuri lalu kabur 'menculik' gaun itu

"Jangan lama-lama Yuri-ku! Kau adalah bunga terindah!" kata Mitsu berhiperbola ria

"Hei Mitsu!" panggil Yukari

"Kenapa Yukari? Mau kucium sekarang?" kata Mitsu dengan tampang _innocent_-nya

"Aku akan benar-benar memecatmu!" kata Yukari merinding

"Hahaha... Aku bercanda... Aku masih suka perempuan kok..." kata Mitsu enteng

"Contohnya seperti Yuri?" tanya Yukari tiba-tiba

"Eh? Ehm... Y... Yah, sepertinya" kata Mitsu. Ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Bahkan ia baru menyadari nya ketika Yukari berkata tadi. (dasar lemot!) *Author di voodoo Mitsu*

Di dalam kamarnya, Mitsu merenungi perkataan Yukari tadi  
_Aku masih suka perempuan kok...  
Contohnya seperti Yuri?_  
Lalu ia merenungi kejadian 5 bulan terakhir ini bersama Yuri. Ia sudah sering memeluk beberapa wanita (baca: ibu dan neneknya), tapi kali ini berbeda. Ketika Ia memeluk Yuri, ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya. Ia rasa, ia memang menyukai Yuri. Dan Mitsu sudah menetapkan hatinya. Mitsu akan memberi tahu perasaannya pada Yuri pada saat yang tepat.

5 hari kemudian...

"Aku datang" kata Yuri

"YURI-CHAAAN!" Mitsu berlari menuju yuri dengan niat memeluknya. Yuri menghindar, dan alhasil Mitsu jatuh dengan indah dan mencium lantai dengan romantisnya.

"Ternyata kau mengikuti saranku ya Yuri?" kata Yukari datang dari dalam

"Hahaha... Kuromine-senpai, maafkan aku ya, kau tak terluka'kan?" kata Yuri

"Hiks... Yuri-chan jahat." Kata Mitsu berpura-pura menangis

"Maafkan aku" kata Yuri merasa bersalah

"Sebagai pemintaan maaf, kau harus menciumku" kata Mitsu menggodaYuri

"E... Eh?" Yuri kaget mendengarnya

"Jangan bercanda lagi." Kata Yukari sambil menjitak Mitsu

"Kenapa aku dijitak? Yukari jahat!" kata Mitsu

"Disuruh authornya kok" kata Yukari enteng

"Author gimana sih?" protes Mitsu

-author numpang lewat- "lagi nggak ada inspirasi, terima aja apa adanya" WOOOOSH! -gone-

"Author aneh, eh iya, Yuri, mana gaun hasil fitting-nya?" tanya Yukari

"Ini dia! Bagai mana hasilnya? Bagus nggak?" kata Yuri

"Hmm... Bagus, bagus. Kemampuanmu sudah meningkat pesat. Aku kagum." Puji Yukari

"Makasih senpai." kata Yuri malu

"Cantik seperti dirimu, andaikan kau yang mengenakan gaun itu dan menemani aku di pelaminan." kata Mitsu nge-_gombal_

"Nggak akan ada yang mau sama kamu Mitsu!" kata yukari sadis

"Yukari jahat ah~" kata mitsu manja

"Aku makin yakin nggak akan ada yang mau sama kamu." kata Yukari

"Ya udah, kamu udah kerja keras 5 hari kemaren, kamu hari ini istirahat aja." kata Yukari

"Terima kasih Senpai."

"Jangan panggil aku Senpai ataupun Arisaka. Panggil saja aku Yukari. Kita kan sudah menjalani usaha bersama selama ini. Yah, rasanya aku juga sedikit canggung kalau di panggil _Senpai._" kata Yukari

"Iya, Yuri-chan, Panggil saja aku Mitsu." kata Mitsu ikut-ikutan

"Baiklah, Yukari, Mitsu, aku pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih untuk hari ini" Yuri lalu pergi pulang. Mitsu merasakan degup jantungnya menjadi cepat. Dia benar-benar menyukai gadis itu.

Tak terasa hari silih berganti, dan hari ini sudah lewat setengah tahun sejak Yuri mem-_fitting_ baju untuk pertama kalinya, Yuri sudah menjadi pegawai yang cukup senior. Dan hari ini sudah kesekian kalinya Yuri menyerahkan gaun yang sudah dia fitting.

"Yuri, mana gaun yang kau _fitting_?" kata Yukari

"YA AMPUN! AKU LUPA! Gimana nih Yukari?" Yuri panik

_Ting Tong_, terdegar suara bel

"Mitsu, memang kita ada janji dengan pelanggan hari ini?" tanya Yukari pada Mitsu

"Nggak." kata Mitsu yang sedang berusaha memeluk Yuri

"Biar aku aja yang buka." kata Yuri (berusaha kabur dari pelukan Mitsu)

"Jangan, aku aja." kata Mitsu berusaha membuat Yuri terpesona. Mitsu pun membukakan pintu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki seumuran Yuri berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya tampan dan sangat lemah lembut.

"Kami tidak melayani tamu yang akan menikah di bawah umur. Maaf," kata Mitsu

"Bukan... Hahaha... Aku cuma mengantar gaun Yuri-chan yang tertinggal." kata pria muda itu

"Maa-kun! Syukurlah kau datang!" kata Yuri dari belakang Mitsu

"Yuri, dia kakakmu?" tanya Yukari

"Perkenalkan, namaku Masato Shiro. Aku adalah tunangan Yuri-chan." kata anak laki-laki itu

"Eh? Tunangan?" Yukari dan Mitsu kaget. Terutama Mitsu.

"Ini gaunnya Yuri-chan." kata Masato

"Thanks Maa-kun." kata Yuri pada Masato sambil tersenyum. Senyuman termanis yang pernah Mitsu lihat dan mungkin senyuman itu hanya untuk Masato.

"Nah, aku hanya mengantar itu saja. Aku pulang dulu ya. Oh iya, Yuri-hime, nanti aku jemput ya!" kata Masato

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." kata Yuri. Mukanya bersemu merah.

Setelah Masato pulang, suasana V. B. Rose diselubungi hawa yang tidak menyenangkan. Semuanya menjadi diam. Terutama Mitsu. Suasana diam seperti itu pun berlangsung selama beberapa minggu. Tidak ada lagi teriakan Mitsu ketika menyambut Yuri. Tidak ada lagi ulah Mitsu yang akan memeluk Yuri. Yang ada hanya diam. Diam, diam dan diam. Yuri yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa ikut diam.  
Suatu hari...

"Mitsu, aku mau bicara" kata Yukari

"Eh? Sama aku?" tanya Mitsu

"Sama ade kamu yang nyebelin itu. Ya sama kamulah!" kata Yukari kesal

"Oke. Dimana?" kata Mitsu

"Di sini aja kali, nggak ada orang ini. Kamu ini..."kelihatannya Yukari benar-benar kesal dengan Mitsu yang sekarang

"Ada apa?" tanya Mitsu

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kamu ada apa sih? Kenapa jadi mogok bicara? Kasihan Yuri, dia bingung ngeliat kamu begini." kata Yukari

"Yuri? Bukannya di udah punya tunangan ya? Ngapain dia ngehawatirin aku segala? Cuma ngebuang waktu dia aja." kata Mitsu

"Pasti gara-gara Yuri punya tunangan'kan? Mitsu, dengarkan aku. Kalau cintamu tulus padanya, biarpun dia sudah punya tunangan, kau pasti tetap mencintainya dan menerima dia apa adanya. Atau, kau hanya hidung belang yang bilang suka kepada semua wanita cantik yang kau temui?" kata Yukari

"Apa katamu?" kata Mitsu emosi

"Kau itu cuma HIDUNG BELANG YANG PENGECUT!" kata Yukari

"Kau... KAMU NGGAK TAU GIMANA RASANYA JADI AKU! AKU SHOCK BANGET PAS TAU YURI PUNYA TUNANGAN! APA KAU TAHU ITU?" bentak Mitsu

"Aku memang nggak tau gimana persaan kamu, tapi aku juga kaget pas denger si Shiro itu tunangannya Yuri. Aku turut berprihatin. Tapi masa depan manusia ditentukan oleh takdir. Bisa saja takdir merubah segalanya. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berusaha dan berdoa. Jika kau percaya, sumua yang tidak mungkin pun menjadi mungkin." nasihat Yukari

"Maafkan keegoisanku selama ini." kata Mitsu sudah bisa kembali tersenyum

"Minta maaflah ke yuri dia bingung kenepa kau hanya diam. Aku sih nggak masalah." kata Yukari enteng

"Mulutmu tetep tajam ya." kata Mitsu, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.  
Keesokan harinya...

"Aku datang." terdengar suara Yuri

"Selamat datang Yuri-chan." kata Mitsu dambil tersenyum padanya

"Iya, terima kasih Mitsu-kun." kata Yuri tersenyum manis

"Ya ampun! Kau manis sekali! Aku jadi ingin memelukmu!" kata Mitsu sudah kembali ceria. Mitsupun memeluk Yuri. Kali ini Yuri tidak menghindar.

"Kenapa kau nggak menghindar Yuri-chan?" kata Mitsu sambil memeluk Yuri (dasar nggak mau rugi) *Author dicemplungin di palung Mariana sama Mitsu*

"Mu... Mungkin ini hadiah karene Mitsu-kun sudah kembali ceria." kata Yuri _blushing_

"Ah~ Yuri-chan memang baik~" kata Mitsu

"Ayo! Kembali kerja!" kata Yukari 'mengganggu'  
Sepulang kerja...

"Yuri belum pulang?" tanya Mitsu heran karena biasanya Yuri sudah pulang

"Hari ini Maa-kun janji menjemputku, tapi dia belum datang juga." kata Yuri cemas. Mitsu merasakan hatinya kembali sakit. Tapi ia ingat kata-kata Yukari kemarin. _Jika kau percaya, semua yang tidak mungkin pun menjadi mungkin. _Ia menguatkan dirinya.

"Kalau 10 menit lagi Masato belum datang juga, aku yang nganter kamu ya?" kata Mitsu menawarkan

"Baiklah. Mitsu baik sekali. Terima kasih." Kata Yuri sambil tersenyum. Mitsu membalas senyumannya. _Andaikan saja senyuman untuk Masato itu untukku_. Kata Mitsu dalam hati.

_Sudah 10 menit, kenapa Maa-kun belum ngejemput ya? Aku jadi khawatir. Gelang dari Maa-kun juga hilang entah kemana. Apakah ini pertanda buruk..._Kata Yuri dalam hati

"Yuri, ayo, aku antar pulang. Tapi mobilnya lagi dipakai Yukari, jadi kita jalan. Nggak apa kan?" kata Mitsu

"Iya, maaf jadi merepotkan Mitsu." kata Yuri

"Nggak ngerepotin kok" kata Mitsu.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari V. B. Rose , lalu mereka akan menuju Rosa terlebih dahulu karena Mitsu bilang dia ada urusan sedikit. (B_uat yang belum tau, Rosa sama V.B.R itu direkturnya sama-sama Yukari, tapi, Kalau Rosa itu tempat penyewaan baju pengantin dan letaknya di pinggir jalan, sedangkan V.B.R itu tempat pembuatan baju pengantin dan letaknya agak ke dalam. Perjalanan dari V.B.R hanya butuh jalan kaki selama 5 menit. Dan selama perjalanan, tersusun rapi bunga-bunga yang cantik.)_ Mereka masuk Rosa dari pintu belakang. Mitsu menyerahkan berkas pada Reina (seorang pekerja di Rosa). Lalu mereka pun keluar dari Rosa. Ketika keluar, lagit sudah mulai berawan, sepertinya akan hujan.

"Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali anak itu." kata seorang ibu-ibu.

"Iya, padahal usianya masih muda, dan aku lihat tadi, wajahnya pun sangat tampan."kata ibu yang lainnya

"Mitsu, memang ada apa?"tanya Yuri penasaran

"Manaku tahu." kata Mitsu. Tak lama berjalan dari Rosa, ada kerumunan orang di tengah jalan.

"Ayo Mitsu, kita lihat." kata Yuri

"Maaf, pak polisi, ada apa ya?" tanya Mitsu pada salah seorang polisi

"Ada seorang laki-laki remaja tertabrak mobil. Mobil itu melanggar lalu lintas lalu menabrak anak itu." Jawab polisi itu

"Ma... Maaf, boleh kami tahu seperti apa ciri anak laki-laki itu?" tanya Yuri

"Kira-kira berumur 17 tahun, badannya tinggi, wajahnya tampan, dan rambutnya pendeh berwarna coklat" jawab polisi itu lagi

"Masa' sih? Tidak mungkin... Ini tidak mungkin..." kata Yuri sepertinya ketakutan. Matanya berkaca-kaca

"Kenapa Yuri?" tanya Mitsu

"Pak, apa anak itu memakai cincin di jari manis kanannya dan cincin itu berbentuk seperti ini?" kata Yuri menunjukkan cincin miliknya

"Sepertinya, tapi aku juga, eh? Nak! Kau mau kemana?" pak polisi bingung ketika Yuri dan Mitsu langsung menerobos kerumunan orang .

"Yuri? Kau ini kenapa?" kata Mitsu. Yuri hanya terus berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilingi TKP. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di barisan depan.

"Maa-kun? Tidak mungkin?" kata Yuri menerobos garis polisi.

"Masato?" Mitsu pun ikut terkejut

"Kalian kenalan dia?" tanya seorang polisi wanita

"Maa-kun, kumohon, buka matamu, Maa-kun, ini aku! Yuri!" kata Yuri sambil menangis. Hujan turun dengan derasnya seolah langit benar-benar mengerti perasaan kehilangan Yuri.

"Sebenarnya anak ini tunangan korban itu." kata Mitsu

"Maa-kun! Bangunlah, dan katakan padaku kau baik-baik saja." kata Yuri sambil terus menangis

"Yu... Yuri, aku tahu kau pasti akan datang." terdengar suara Masato yang lirih

"Maa-kun, syukurlah." kata Yuri sambil menggenggam tangan Masato

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Kau pasti terus menungguku'kan? Maaf." kata Masato

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, kalau Maa-kun tidak menjemputku, kau tidak akan seperti ini." kata Yuri

"Tidak, aku yang salah, kau mau memaafkan aku'kan, Yuri-hime?" kata Masato

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara, sebagai gantinya, kau harus sembuh secepatnya dan kau harus menemaniku lagi." kata Yuri

"Maafkan aku Yuri, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan semua itu lagi. Akupun ingin, tapi, mungkin tugasku hanya sampai di sini." kata Masato

"Jangan bilang seperti itu Maa-kun!" kata Yuri

"Maafkan aku Yuri, aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Dari dulu, aku sangat menyayangimu. Tapi, maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Sekali lagi maafkan a..." kata-kata Masato terhenti, dan nafasnya pun terhenti. Tangannya terlepas dari genggaman tangan Yuri.

"MAA-KUN! SADARLAH MAA-KUN! KUMOHON! BANGUNLAH MAA-KUN! MAA-KUN!" Yuri berteriak keras, tapi suaranya kalah dengan suara hujan yang lebih keras.

"Kasihan anak itu..." kata polisi wanita tadi

"Yuri, sudahlah, ayo, nanti kau sakit." kata Mitsu membujuk yuri

"BIARPUN AKU SAKIT, TAPI NYAWA MAA-KUN TAK AKAN KEMBALI LAGI!" kata Yuri. Dia sangat terpukul atas kejadian ini

"Nak, ayo, kau harus pergi, atau tidak, kau ikut saja ke rumah sak... hei nak, kau kenapa?" Yuri pingsan dan jatuh di atas tubuh Masato. Mitsu hanya bisa melihatnya dan bertanya dalam hatinya apakah dia bisa masuk di hati Yuri.

Seminggu kemudian, kecelakaan itu masih menjadi topik hangat di daerah sekitar Rosa. Jika Mitsu memeluknya, Yuri yang biasanya menghindar hanya bisa diam bahkan terkadang dia menangis. Yuri semakin hari makin pendiam. Mitsu pun hanya bisa diam dan hanya bisa memperhatikan Yuri dari jauh. Mitsu dan Yuri jadi jarang berbicara. Setelah satu bulan sejak kejadian itu Yuri sering pingsan dan sering diotopsi. Karena tidak tahan melihat orang yang dicintainya seperti ini, Mitsu berencana mengajak bicara dengan Yuri. Biarpun ia tahu, hatinya akan kembali terluka.

"Yuri-chan, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kata Mitsu

"Boleh" kata Yuri. Mereka pun pergi ke taman dekat V.B.R (memangnya ada?)

'"Begini Yuri, maaf, bukannya aku ingin membuatmu mengingat kejadian itu, tapi, aku tidak tahan melihat kau terus menderita seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali seperti sedia kala." kata Mitsu

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Sangat sulit menghapus orang yang terus memenuhi benakku selama 10 tahun" kata Yuri. _Seperti itukah cintamu padanya? Bahkan ketika dia sudah tiada? _Kata Mitsu dalam hati

"Tapi masa depan manusia ditentukan oleh takdir. Bisa saja takdir merubah segalanya. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berusaha dan berdoa. Jika kau percaya, sumua yang tidak mungkin pun menjadi mungkin." Mitsu mengikuti kata-kata Yukari ketika dia patah semangat. Mendengar hal itu, Yuri terdiam, bulir-bulir air matanya terhenti.

"Yuri, aku tahu aku tak bisa menggantikan Masato, tapi, aku ingin melindungimu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terus bersedih seperti ini. Izinkan aku menjadi pelindungmu. Aku dan Yukari benar-benar merasa kehilangan kamu." kata Mitsu sambil memeluk Yuri.

"Maaf, selama ini aku egois, aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha untuk berbahagia, kau telah membuka mataku, aku tidak sendiri, ada Mitsu dan Yukari. Terima kasih banyak Mitsu. Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi pelindungku yang tak akan pernah meninggalkanku." kata Yuri, ia sudah bisa kembali tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Mitsu.  
Keesokan harinya...

"Aku datang." kata Yuri

"Selamat datang Yuri." kata Mitsu sambil tersenyum. Yuri membalas senyumannya. Kali ini senyuman Yuri padanya sama seperti senyuman Yuri pada Masato. Mitsu teringat kembali kata-kata Yukari, _Jika kau percaya, sumua yang tidak mungkin pun menjadi mungkin_. Ya, benar!

"Ayo ke atas,Yukari sudah menunggu kita." kata Mitsu.

"Iya, ayo." kata Yuri.

Lalu mereka berdua naik ke atas. Mereka mengadakan rapat karena sebentar lagi akan ada _June bridge_. Tapi ketika rapat... BRUK! Yuri pingsan dan terjatuh membentur meja. Karena khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kepala Yuri, mereka (Mitsu dan Yukari) membawa Yuri ke rumah sakit.

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan keadaan Yuri?" kata Mitsu

"Ehm... Dia baik-baik saja. Tenang saja dia benar-benar sehat dan tidak sakit apa-apa." kata dokter itu

"Kau menutupi sesuatu dari kami'kan dok?"

"Tidak, Nona Oohara tidak mengidap penyakit apapun. Dia sehat-sehat saja." kata dokter itu semakin aneh

"Kau memang tidak bisa berbohong ya dok. Katakan SEKARANG apa yang anda SEMBUNYIKAN" kata Yukari mengancam

"Baiklah... Sebenarnya..." kata dokter itu  
Di kamar Yuri...

"Kau tidak apa-apa'kan Yuri?" tanya Mitsu

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku berjanji akan secepatnya kembali masuk kerja." kata Yuri

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." kata Mitsu

"Kami tidak menanggung biaya pegawai kami yang sakit." kata Yukari.  
Beberapa hari kemudian, Yuri sudah kembali masuk...

"Yuri kembali." kata Yuri

"YURIIIIII! AKU KAGEEEEEN!" kata Mitsu histeris sambil memeluk Yuri

"Aku juga kangen." kata Yuri

"Kangen sama aku?" kata Mitsu

"Nggak, kangen sama alat-alat jahit di sini." kata Yuri bercanda

"Yuri jahat~" kata Mitsu

"Hahaha... eh, Mitsu, Yukari di mana?" tanya Yuri

"Dia lagi pergi nganter gaun. Katanya kamu jangan kerja dulu." kata Mitsu

"Yaaah, padahal aku udah bawa alat-alat menginap buat menebus kerjaan aku selama aku nggak masuk." kata Yuri

"Ya udah! Yuri nginep aja di sini!" kata Mitsu

"Gaun ya... Oke! Aku bakal nginep di sini!" kata Yuri sepertinya dia menetapkan hati. Akhirnya Yuri menginap di V.. Sejak ia datang sampai malam, ia terus ada di depan alat jahit. Ia sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Yuri-chan bikin apa? Aku liat dong." kata Mitsu

"Rahasia." kata Yuri sambil tersenyum

"YURI! AYO BERHENTI DAN ISTIRAHATLAH!" kat Yukari

"Baiklah Sensei." kata Yuri masuk ke kamar

"Dasar. Sekarang'kan sudah malam. Ayo, kita juga harus istirahat." kata Yukari lalu ia dan Mitsu pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan tertidur lelap.

(~'.')~ Yuri Oohara ~('.'~)

BRUK! Terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh. Yukari dan Mitsu yang kaget langsung keluar dari kamar masing-masing dan mereka menemukan Yuri kembali pingsan di depan mesin jahit. Ternyata dia sedang membuat gaun. Dan kelihatannya baru selesai sebelum Yuri pingsan.

"Yuri! Bangun Yuri!" kata Mitsu panik

"Jangan panik Mitsu, ayo angkat Yuri, aku akan menyiapkan mobil." kata Yukari.

Suasananya begitu gawat. Mereka pun membawa Yuri ke rumah sakit. Yukari diotopsi. Mitsu teringat perbincangan mereka beberapa hari lalu dengan dokter.

"_Kau memang tidak bisa berbohong ya dok. Katakan SEKARANG apa yang anda SEMBUNYIKAN" kata Yukari mengancam_

"_Baiklah... Sebenarnya...Nona Oohara itu mengidap kanker otak yang akut" kata dokter itu_

"_Kanker otak?" Mitsu dan Yukari kaget mendengarnya_

"_Iya, ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan jika sekali ia pingsan karena kelalahan, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi." kata dokter itu_

Sekarang, Yuri sedang terbaring lemah di kasur depan Mitsu. Yukari sedang mencoba menghubungi Makoto Oohara, kakak Yuri (dalam cerita asli, ia adalah kakak ipar Ageha).

"Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Yuri, selamatkanlah dia, berilah dia kekuatan." kata Mitsu berdoa sambil menggenggam tangan Yuri yang terkulai lemah.

Setelah beberapa hari, Yuri belum sadar juga. Dokter bilang ia harus sering diajak bicara supaya ia tetap punya semangat hidup, supaya ia tahu kalau keberadaannya dibutuhkan orang. Selama beberapa hari ini pula Mitsu belum menjenguk Yuri karena sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan _June bride_. Dan pada akhirnya, Mitsu baru bisa menjenguk Yuri pada hari Sabtu dan dia akan menginap menemani Yuri sampai hari Senin.

"Kumohon, bukalah matamu dan isilah hari-hariku dengan senyumanmu itu, kumohon, aku benar-benar merasa ah, sulit untuk mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata kalau kau tidak ada." kata Mitsu berusaha 'membangunkan' Yuri.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Sejak sebelum aku tahu kau sudah punya tunangan. Bahkan ketika aku tahu kau sudah bertunangan, aku tetap menyukaimu. Kumohon bangunlah dan balas perasaan yang selama ini aku pendam. Aku menyukaimu Yuri." kata Mitsu

"Mi... Mitsu..." Yuri telah sadar

"Yuri? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." kata Mitsu

"Benarkah itu Mitsu?" terdengar suara lirih Yuri

"Ya... Aku menyukaimu. Sangat sangat menyukaimu. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun." kata Mitsu sambil memeluk Yuri

"Aku juga. Aku juga menyukaimu. Sajak kau memberiku semangat, aku benar-benar mengagumimu. Dan aku sadar, aku pun menyukaimu. Aku... Aku membuat gaun impianku yang akan kupakai di pelaminan bersama Mitsuya Kuromine." kata Yuri dengan muka bersemu merah padam

"Ya. Izinkan aku melewati virgin road dan mengucapkann janji bersamamu Yuri, apa kau mau? Dan aku sudah melihat gaun impianmu. Sangat cantik. Akan lebih cantik kalau kaulah yang memakainya." kata Mitsu seraya meneteskan air mata

"Ya. Andaikan itu bisa terjadi. Aku pun ingin, tapi mungkin takdir berkata lain Mitsu. Takdir bisa merubah segalanya, tapi kita tidak bisa merubah takdir. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan padamu. Mitsuya Kuromine yang kucintai. Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa membuat hatimu terluka, aku tak pernah membuatmu bahagia. Aku ingin kau menyimpan gaun itu untukku. Bahkan, aku akan sangat bahagia kalau gaun itu dipakai oleh calon istrimu kelak. Kalau nanti kau mencintai seseorang, cintailah dia sepenuh hati dan tunjujan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya agar tidak seperti aku yang hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku tehadapmu dan baru mengatakannya pada saat-saat akhir seperti ini. Aku sangat menyesal baru mengatakan hal ini sekarang. Jika waktu bisa kuputar ulang, aku akan langsung mengatakan persaanku padamu apapun yang terjadi." kata Yuri sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kaulah yang akan menemaniku saat aku akan mengucapkan janji." kata Mitsu, air matanya samakin deras.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Yukari dan keluargaku, katakan pada mereka, mereka harus selalu sehat. Dan sampaikan permintaan maafku pada mereka." kata Yuri

"Yuri, sudahlah, hentikan. Aku takut kehilanganmu Yuri, kumohon, jangan pergi." kata Mitsu

"Maafkan aku Mitsu. Berbahagialah demi aku." kata Yuri. Setelah itu, Yuri menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Mitsu sangat terpukul karena kematian Yuri.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Dan jika gaun itu masih ada, cinta Mitsu padanya akan tetap selalu mengisi hati Mitsu. Dan aku terkadang tidak sengaja melihat Mitsu menangis sambil menatapi gaun itu." kata Yukari

Ageha masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Yukari. Ia lalu pergi ke rumah kak Hibari untuk bertanya pada Makoto. Akhirnya ia sampai di rumah kak Hibari.

"Kak Makoto ada?" tanya Ageha

"Ya, aku di sini. Ada apa Ageha-chan?" kata Makoto

"Kak, apakah di keluarga Oohara ini ada yang bernama Yuri Oohara?" tanya Ageha to the point

"Ya, dia adikku. Tapi dia meninggal 5 tahun lalu gara-gara kanker otak yang dideritanya. Dulu dia punya tunangan, tapi meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dia juga kenal dengan Mitsuya. Dan dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia menyukai Mitsu" kata kak Makoto

Ageha hanya bisa terdiam. Ternyata cerita Yukari benar. Cerita tentang Mitsu kembali berputar di otaknya. Jadi, seperti inikah ketulusan hati Mitsu jika ia benar-benar mencintai seseorang? Bahkan, Ageha yang hanya mendengarkan ceritanya merasa hatinya sedih. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya ia jadi Mitsu. Pasti itu sangat berat. Jadi inilah sisi lain dari Mitsu yang periang dan penggagu itu. Mitsu yang memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan, Mitsu yang sebenarnya hatinya rapuh dan lemah.

-The End-

* * *

Omake~

yang tidah perlu kalilan ketahui :  
~ Author gaje ini cuma makan waktu 2 jam buat nyelesein fic abal ini (REKOR PRIBADI!)  
~Tapi itu pun dari jam 8 sampe jam 10 malem tepat setelah Author selese UTS (Beneran pelampiasan)  
~ Author lagi jatuh cinta sama Mitsu *dibuang*  
~Author abis dari ECC loh~ *dikubur idup-idup*

Fiuh... Akhirnya selesai juga... Capek banget nulis ceritanya... Kyahaha~ Readers juga pasti capek bacanya ya... Ceritanya panjang banget...

Rin juga sampe capek sendiri bacanya... Hahaha... Mohon Reviewnya ya... Domo arigatou... *bungkuk-bungkuk* Jangan bosen nunggu cerita aku yang lainnya ya... *promosi*

Mohon Reviewnya ya... Biar Yurin nambah semangat mengahsilkan karya (nggak) bermutu! *dibuang*


End file.
